A carriage including a loading table is conventionally used to transport freight. The loading table has a defined flat surface on which the freight is loaded.
The freight is received on the loading table from an end portion of the flat surface of the loading table by horizontal movement. A worker pushes and pulls the carriage to transport the freight to a warehouse for example.
When the worker pushes and pulls the carriage, the freight is often displaced on the loading table. In order to prevent the displaced freight from falling from the loading table, a pin is placed at the end portion of the flat surface of the loading table. However, there is a concern that the freight will fall from the loading table in a case where the worker forgets to place the pin.
A picking carriage disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a picking operation section on a back portion of the carriage and a carrying section on a front portion of the carriage. A storage container (freight) in Patent Literature 1 is loaded to the picking operation section of the carriage from a lateral direction and then pulled on to the carrying section. Between the picking operation section and the carrying section, an anti-back stopper is provided to prevent the freight from moving back to the picking operation section from the carrying section.
The anti-back stopper is rotatably supported by a stopper mounting member. A portion of the anti-back stopper normally protrudes farther upward than a carrying surface. Upon coming in contact with the freight pulled on the carrying section, the anti-back stopper rotates until an uppermost section of the anti-back stopper is lower than the carrying surface. Upon being released from contact with the freight, the anti-back stopper rotates backwards by the weight thereof, and returns to an original posture. When coming in contact with freight moving back toward the picking operation section, the anti-back stopper does not rotate because the anti-back stopper comes in contact with the stopper mounting member. Therefore, the freight is stopped and cannot move back to the picking operation section.
In a case where such an anti-back stopper is provided on the end portion of the flat surface of the loading table, the freight can be prevented from falling due to the worker forgetting to place the pin.